When water is placed into recreational or ornamental tanks, the water often becomes cloudy in spite of the good quality and low levels of suspended solids in the water source. The environment adds dust, soil, organic matter, etc., to the tank. However, the main source of suspended particles causing water cloudiness is often the inevitable growth of micro organisms, especially micro algae which are broadly spread in nature and which find suitable conditions of life in these aquatic media.
Algae are a varied group of plants that are found in a wide range of environmental habitats. They are photosynthetic plants containing chlorophyll, which have very simple reproductive structures and their tissues are not differentiated in roots, stems or real leaves. The average single size of microscopic single-cell alga is about 1 μm. Algae are found around the world and they can cause problems in tanks.
Exterminating algae is a long felt problem. Algae are single-cell plant organisms which reproduce under the light of the sun. They are present in vegetation, air, soil and water. Their microscopic spores are continuously inserted in tanks and other bodies of water by wind, sand storms, rain, etc. They grow rapidly in stagnant water when they are exposed to sun light and temperatures above 4° C. They can generate mud and/or odors. They can interfere in suitable filtration and considerably increase the chlorine demand in public pools. The presence of phosphates and nitrates in water promotes their growth.
Planktonic algae are single celled microscopic plants that float freely in water. When these plants are extremely abundant or they “bloom”, they make the water in tanks turn green. Less frequently, they can turn the water into other colours, including yellow, grey, brown or red.